Bored Smashing - HP PRODUCT PLACEMENT
Synopsis King does an HP product placement while smashing a laptop. Summary The video starts out with King watching some HP product placements on his phone. He decides to make one himself so he can make money. King orders an HP x360 so he can make the ad himself. When it comes in the mail a laptop that looks nothing like the HP x360 comes in the mail but King does the commercial anyways. King introduces the audience to the commercial and asks if they're tired of a laptop that does not bend. King attempts to bend the laptop into a tablet. King breaks the laptop over his knee to make it into a tablet. After this King introduces the audience to the uses of the HP x360. King shows the laptop being used as a ramp for a trash can and says it's good for the elderly. After this, King shows a BMX person jumping over it with a scooter saying it's good for BMX people. King rides over the laptop with a bike saying it's good for hipsters. A Nintendo fanboy rages and throws a Wii remote at the laptop, saying it's good for fanboys. Someone jumps on the laptop and King says it's good for gymnastics. King plays basketball and has the "balls" land on the laptop, saying it's perfect for basketball. King puts nuts on the laptop and does a HowToBasic parody with he laptop and says that it's good for health nuts. The laptop is put in the bathtub, and King surfs on it saying it's good for surfing. Lastly King does a Lips Are Moving parody with the laptop and says that it's approved by Meghan Trainor. A popup that says "Perfect For The Garbage" comes up and King burns the laptop. King begins hitting it with a shovel while the laptop is burning. King puts out the fire and shows the damage. King then throws the laptop off the roof and bends the screen in half. After this King begins running it over and hitting it with the scooter. Lastly King throws a rock at the computer. A popup comes up and King tells the audience to just get an iPad. King pulls an iPad out of the laptop saying that it's powered by the iPad. After the outro, King mentions how people are always making videos on hoverboards. Characters * Plainrock124 * Bowser * iPhone 5s * Shia Labeouf * Amelia Bedelia * Douch Canoe * Fedora Starbucks * Ned A Lyfe * Koopa * Yoshi * Angelina Ballerina * Michael Jackson * HoawTooBaysick * Tony Hawk * Meghan Trainor * Fake HP x360 * iPad Damage Trivia * King previewed this video in his previous video. * This is the first appearance of the Shovel * In the scene with Ned A Lyfe, the text changed to "Satoru Iwata, RIP" for a second. Errors * King said, "Tired of throwing out your laptop out the window because it doesn't bend?" which is incorrect grammar. Category:Electronics Category:Computers Category:Destruction Category:Videos Category:Bored Smashing